Twitch
by Loud-Little-Thing
Summary: Drabble that trys to straighten out a small piece of the vague issues that float around Hige’s questionable past and Jagura’s wolves.


All I'm really trying to do is clear up the mess that is poor Hige's life, at least fitting it with some kind of time frame and a few details. Here I'm just making a clear connection to Hige being forced into work for lady Jagura and the little habits that arise form this that in turn become a part of his personality.

Forgive grammatical and spelling errors. Just enjoy the ignorance in all its glory.

love for Hige

The tan wolf whined incessantly, tossing his head wildly to sounds and jolts of pain that pierced his skull. He would have liked to raise his head to howl, but the ceiling of the cage met his shoulders as it was.

Stumbling towards the bars of the cage he tried to pick up a familiar scent. Hadn't his pack been here a moment ago? Why wouldn't they answer him? He tried to think of them. Where they were, what'd happened- but he kept coming up against blank walls and new strikes of pain. He tasted old blood in his mouth. Old and new. Seeping from between his teeth and coming in clots up the back of his throat.

He collapsed to the floor and rolled on too his back. Trying to scratch out the outrages pain that felt like a needle in the back of his neck as if it were a tick.

The pain got worse.

Making it onto unsteady feet again he panted heavily and whined. The air was so _thick_. Thick with fear and sweat and heat. He couldn't breath. The bars of his cage twisted and changed in front his weakening eyes.

"Number 13 just died. That's two more. Number 11 is responding well to the shots though."

Shapes moved not so far away. The volume of their voices cutting at his pounding head like claws, no matter their distance. He scratched at his ears to break up the sounds.

"What one's this?"

"That's number 23."

"He won't sit still." Shapes bent and peered in on him. "He'll just keep opening up the incisions. Morphine?"

"Nah, give him a shot of this. Paralyser. Save the morphine for the next lot. Here-That'll keep him still."

Bars clanged and something was thrust between them and into his rump. He growled, gathering energy to snap at the point, but it was drawn away too quick.

"Numbers 18 - 25 need their controllers."

"Their on their way. The signals needed to be planted."

Far away, but close enough for the ear splitting barks to send his fur on end, a wolf started barking hysterically. The air was to thick to make anything out in the distance. Someone brought a fist down on the top of its cage, the loud thump sounding like terribly frightening thunder.

"Shut up, mutt."

The tan wolf, number 23, let his feet give out, his jaw slack as he hit the floor again. His body had begun to stiffen- aching more terribly then before. But it hurt far less trying to do something about it.

He began twitching. His dry eyes shuttering in and out of focus. The lights were so dim. The shapes continued to move, sometimes there, sometimes not. Their voices disturbing his already restless dozing. Was it night already? He had never wanted to see the moon so badly. Just to have some gauge on the time of day. To know a little of what was happening.

He wasn't sure if he slept over the immeasurable time between resting his eyes. But he was sure the pain at the back of his head had dulled to an ache, and no longer a defining needle in his spine.

Not soon after his cage swung open. Something grabbed him by the hind legs and dragged him out. He did nothing as his jaw trailed. His tongue limp between his teeth.

Heavy pressure pushed down on his muzzle and back. Rough, firm and quick handling ensured that if he'd had the strength or desire, he couldn't have even raised his head anyway. They held up his head by squeezing his jaws shut and pulling back. And he offered no resistance.

Pulling something against his neck as if to strangle him, then dropping his head again. The pressure once again trying to force him into the very floor.

He felt them tighten the thing, but it didn't change the already superior pain he felt. It changed nothing.

Doors clanged shut and he lay in his stupor without another thought.

His stomach spoke up drawing a glance backward from the two wolves ahead and the youngest that peered at him, trying to keep up with his wider stride.

"Man, am ever hungry!" Hige sighed and raised his nose to the air a little.

"It shouldn't be long before we reach the next town." Kiba called back without looking or missing a step.

Hige rubbed the back of his head out of instinct. His hands finding the slight dent that had hidden itself under his hairline and scratching at it absently. His headaches didn't happen nearly as often as he remembered they used too. He couldn't remember the last time he found himself wincing with the ache. Why they'd ever started he didn't know. Cracking an eye he peered at the younger who had been watched him.

"You better watch where your walking runt." He sniffed. As he said this Toboe's boot clipped the edge of a stone, throwing him of balance for a moment.

Hige snorted, earning a scowl form the pup. "Like I said, you cant' take city kids to the woods."

now I have a few other ideas and I might very fit this into an actual story rather then a short drabble. If you think it's worth being made into a complete story, it must be worth a review eh? Loti.


End file.
